


2694

by QSjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSjun/pseuds/QSjun
Kudos: 5





	2694

269→4

尹净汉说了声“我走啦”就出了门，随后关门的声音从玄关处传来。文俊辉把头从数学书后探出来，等了一会再没听到声音，于是欢天喜地的踩着拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒地找两个哥哥玩去。  
“圆佑哥珉奎哥出来陪我玩！”刚过18岁生日的文俊辉小朋友穿着居家小短裤在客厅里嚷嚷，不一会金珉奎全圆佑一前一后从房间里走了出来。  
金珉奎先凑到文俊辉旁边，笑嘻嘻地露出小虎牙：“我们俊辉想和哥哥玩什么啊！”  
全圆佑推了一下眼镜，坐在文俊辉一侧：“怎么你尹叔叔一走你就蹦出来了？”  
文俊辉撇嘴：“尹叔叔不让我跟你们玩呢，说是怕你们带坏我。”  
金珉奎和全圆佑对视了一眼。  
金珉奎依旧笑嘻嘻：“没事，他和个老妈子似的天天瞎操心。那你就等他走了和我们玩！”  
文俊辉大眼睛里面闪着星星的碎片似的：“我想和你们学弹舌！珉奎哥圆佑哥在大学不都是hip-hop社团的嘛，弹舌肯定会吧肯定会吧？”  
全圆佑轻笑：“怎么想起学弹舌了，你那几句绕口令折腾清楚了没？”  
文俊辉委屈：“我们班的男生都会……我跟着视频学了好几天，还按照他们说的含着水练捏着鼻子练，怎么都练不会……最后弹舌没学会，我自己倒是快进化成拖拉机了。”  
金珉奎夸张地笑倒在沙发上，被文俊辉锤了几下才擦着笑出来的眼泪跟小朋友保证：“行行行，别的小朋友都会，我们俊辉一定也能做到！”  
但是事实上文俊辉确实没什么天赋，主要是他找不到舌头顶着上颚的位置。金珉奎和全圆佑连带着讲解和示范，文俊辉就是找不到舌头合适的位置。  
金珉奎一急，两根手指伸进文俊辉的嘴里捏住了他乱动的舌头，想把它抵在合适的位置。  
被异物侵入口腔的感觉并不好受，文俊辉哼哼了两下眼角已经带泪，小脸憋得染上一片红晕，晚霞似的晕染在了他因常年宅在家而白皙的皮肤上。粉嫩的舌头被手指夹着，牵连出一缕银丝，又有几缕落在了唇边。  
金珉奎和全圆佑的眼神倏地变了，全圆佑看了眼金珉奎：“回头要是尹净汉问起来我就说是你先出手的。”  
金珉奎觉得好笑：“不然你打算在这儿停住？是男人吗全圆佑？”  
全圆佑冷笑了一声，伸出有力的双臂把文俊辉从沙发上捞过来放在自己腿上。  
文俊辉好不容易喘了口气，眯起的眼睛还带着水汽：“圆佑哥……？”  
全圆佑的低音在耳边响起：“俊尼喜欢哥哥吗？”  
文俊辉似懂非懂地回头盯着全圆佑：“圆佑哥说的是哪种喜欢呢……？”  
全圆佑知道自己家的俊尼心里什么都明白，但嘴上还是忍不住耍流氓，他呼出的热气打在文俊辉红红的耳廓：“就是……能允许哥哥和你负距离交流一下那种。”

文俊辉被尹净汉打理得整整齐齐的衬衫被解开了几个扣子，只剩下中间两个堪堪把白色的衬衫挂在身形尚未长开的小朋友身上。裤子已经被金珉奎脱掉了，后者倒是衣冠楚楚地单膝跪地隔着四角内裤抚弄文俊辉青涩的小家伙。初经情事的少年敏感的很，文俊辉紧紧咬住了下唇不知道在哥哥们面前逞什么强。全圆佑咬了一口眼前白皙而略微有肉感的的肩膀，少年刚过青春期，婴儿肥还没彻底褪去。全圆佑开始用手指轻捏文俊辉的乳尖，另一只手抚摸着少年纤细的腰：“俊尼在哥哥面前装什么成熟啊，乖，叫出声，别咬坏了自己。”文俊辉微微张口，另一边金珉奎不满意文俊辉的注意力都被全圆佑吸引，坏心思地将文俊辉的内裤扯下一点，沿着胯骨的弧线往下抚摸，常年不见光的地方被暴露在空气中，文俊辉忍不住叫了一声：“啊珉奎哥……”小奶猫喵叫似的，极细极轻地挠在金珉奎心里，他一把将四角内裤扯到小猫咪的脚踝处，抚上了文俊辉的那根，还很干净，白玉似的在金珉奎温热的手里打颤。  
全圆佑踢了金珉奎一脚：“俊尼第一次，你温柔点。”  
金珉奎瞪了沙发上的全圆佑一眼：“知道了知道了，就你宝贝俊尼似的！”  
嘴上和全圆佑斗着，金珉奎却是愈发小心翼翼，他慢慢撸动着文俊辉的，用摄影专业学生常年接触相机和三脚架的指腹摩挲着最上端，薄茧粗糙的质感划过让文俊辉抖了一下，麻痒的感觉从下身传到大脑。全圆佑趁文俊辉沉浸在另一边的快感，将他微微托起，手指伸向了隐秘的地方。  
金珉奎另一只手在茶几下面的抽屉最里面摸了一把，摸出来管润滑剂递给全圆佑。  
文俊辉羞愤的不行：“你们怎么准备了这种东西啊？！”  
全圆佑在他耳边吹了口气：“这可是你尹叔叔准备的。”  
初次开荤的文俊辉紧的不行，全圆佑耐着性子磨蹭了很久才进去两根手指。全圆佑忍得辛苦：“放松点俊尼……”文俊辉身上的衣服已经被脱了个干净，只剩下白色的袜子在少年纤细的脚踝处勒出一圈红痕。  
全圆佑终于将四根手指艰难地插了进去，他抽出时带出水渍，发出轻微的响声，一收一缩的后穴眷恋地吸着全圆佑的手指，文俊辉惊得“嗯啊”了一声，金珉奎听得难耐，只觉得下腹有火在烧。便解开腰带，把自己那根粗大的贴上了文俊辉稚嫩的小家伙，慢慢地磨蹭了起来。文俊辉舒服的直哼哼，全圆佑抓着文俊辉的手摸上自己的腰带：“解开它，俊尼。”文俊辉感受着金属的质感，莫名其妙的兴奋，他的手摸索到那一节点，毫不犹豫地摁了下去。“咔哒”一声，全圆佑扯下内裤，不逊金珉奎的性器迫不及待地弹了出来，打在文俊辉软软白白的臀肉上，他坏心眼地在边上打转，文俊辉前面被金珉奎弄得舒服，后面就更显得空虚。“呜，圆佑哥…想要…”全圆佑偏偏想等他说完，对金珉奎的怒目视而不见。文俊辉话都说不利索：“嗯…哈啊、要你进来，圆佑哥哥……”全圆佑心下暗骂一声，直接扶着文俊辉坐在了自己的那根上开始轻轻动作，文俊辉和全圆佑都发出了满足的声音。金珉奎看得到吃不到，气呼呼地用嘴堵住了文俊辉嗯嗯啊啊的小嘴，用舌头在里面搅动着舔过小朋友的上颌。全圆佑则附在文俊辉脑后含住了他的耳垂，全圆佑没摘眼镜，冰凉的镜片贴在文俊辉后脑勺，隔着黑色的碎发平添了一丝情趣。  
全圆佑看文俊辉适应过来了，身子渐渐从僵硬变得软绵绵，便毫无保留地开始深进浅出地操干起来，交合处囊袋在臀肉上拍打发出清脆的响声，弥散在客厅暧昧的气氛里。文俊辉眯着眼，眼前金珉奎小麦色的肤色和健硕的身材相当具有冲击力，男人的汗水沿着腹肌清晰的沟壑滑落。分开的双腿间是全圆佑有力的大腿，计算机专业的全圆佑常年在家编程养出来的近乎病态的白有些刺眼，最近健身锻炼出来的肌肉正因用力而绷紧。自己倒像是个小孩子了，被两个哥哥夹在中间安排的明明白白。  
见文俊辉走神，全圆佑狠狠顶了他一下，划过了某个凸起，文俊辉顿时发出了“嗯啊——”的声音，和金珉奎贴在一起的性器颤抖着射出一股白浊。全圆佑不给失神的文俊辉缓冲的机会，往那个点快速地顶撞，把文俊辉的话语撞的支离破碎，只剩下了“哈啊”的喘息声。全圆佑知道文俊辉第一次支撑不了多久，快速抽插了几下就退了出来。  
文俊辉还没回过神来，就被另一个同样尺寸的炽热贯穿了。金珉奎像是对猎物垂涎已久的狼，迅速接替了全圆佑的位置，全圆佑冷哼了一声绕到文俊辉前面，耐心地一手抚弄自己的，一手抚弄文俊辉的。文俊辉已经射过一次，但疲软的小家伙马上精神了起来。  
金珉奎明显比全圆佑要凶猛一点点，文俊辉被操开的穴肉立刻服帖地吸了上来，贪婪地吞吃着。金珉奎兴奋的不行，扶着文俊辉的腰边抽插边用极快的语速：“俊尼仔细感受一下，能不能感受到肚子里的哥哥呢？想要射进去呢…俊尼刚成年，会不会怀孕呢？”文俊辉羞耻地用手捂脸，却被金珉奎抓住胳膊带到了背后，带有独特磁性的嗓音响起：“我们俊尼这么好看的脸，捂上了看不见多可惜。”  
全圆佑看了眼时间，催促金珉奎：“还得留出时间打扰客厅帮俊尼清洗哄俊尼睡觉，你别废话那么多，快点金珉奎。”  
金珉奎没法分心和全圆佑斗嘴，身下加快了抽插的速度，肉体拍打的声音的响度和频率逐渐加大，交合处文俊辉后穴的软肉被带出一点，润滑剂早就被碾成了白沫堆在穴口。紧致的包裹感让金珉奎不自觉皱紧了眉头，他觉得快到了，就想退出去。文俊辉眼角有泪珠往外滚，他被顶得发出小声的呜呜，却抓紧了金珉奎的手：“嗯、嗯啊，要珉奎哥哥、射进来……”  
金珉奎低吼一声，浓稠的精液尽数射进文俊辉缩紧的后穴。被内射的刺激使文俊辉跟着射了第二次，全圆佑也撸动了自己的几下射在了文俊辉盈盈可握的腰身上。  
初经情事的文俊辉眼皮控制不住地往下沉。  
全圆佑抱着文俊辉去浴室，金珉奎留下打扫客厅。两人均是眼波温柔如水。  
“睡吧，乖宝贝。”

文俊辉醒来时已是傍晚，他花了几秒钟找回下午的回忆，揉揉眼睛从床上坐了起来。文俊辉身上被全圆佑清洗干净，换上了睡衣睡裤。后面有隐隐的不适感，腰部的酸痛在四肢百骸间蔓延，他尝试了几下就放弃起床了。  
“叩叩”，一个金色头发的男人推开门走了进来，手里拿着两杯刚温好的牛奶。  
文俊辉乖巧地：“尹叔叔，你下班回来啦。”  
尹净汉嘴角带笑，似乎刚才把金珉奎和全圆佑打了一顿+言语攻击了一番关进房间里的人不是自己。他打开床头灯，把一杯牛奶放在床边的柜子上，一杯递给文俊辉，摸了摸小朋友的头：“嗯……挺好的，我们俊尼第一次适应的不错，也没发烧。”  
文俊辉不太习惯尹净汉用平常的口吻数落他下午的罪行，他眨眨眼睛不知道自己切开黑的叔叔在打什么主意，索性一言不发地低头喝牛奶。  
隐隐能看到粉红色的小舌头在一片白色中，少年薄翼般的睫毛轻轻颤动，尹净汉的喉结滚动了一下。  
只有半杯，文俊辉还没喝够，他伸手想拿柜子上的另外一杯，却被尹净汉抓住了手腕压在了床头。  
文俊辉看着近在咫尺的尹净汉，狡黠地明知故问：“尹叔叔，我不能喝另一杯吗？”  
尹净汉漂亮的五官在昏黄的灯光下显得更加立体，比常人要红润一些的唇似乎在说什么蛊惑人的咒语：“当然可以啦，不过不是这么个喝法哦。”

文俊辉嘴里咬着睡衣下摆，睡裤已经被尹净汉脱下，此刻尹净汉正温柔地褪去文俊辉的小猫咪平角裤。下午刚开过荤的小家伙精神抖擞，在尹净汉手中服帖地立着。尹净汉轻笑了一声：“我们俊尼真可爱，怪不得那两个家伙忍不住。”  
文俊辉有点害羞，小脸红红的，尹净汉在他唇上吻了一下，拿起了旁边的牛奶缓缓倒在文俊辉露出的锁骨和乳尖，连带着浸湿了文俊辉咬在嘴里的睡衣。灰白色的棉质睡衣很薄，软趴趴地贴合在了皮肤表面。  
乳尖微微温热的感觉令文俊辉有些难耐，他张开嘴，睡衣从口中滑落：“嗯……净汉叔叔，快点……”尹净汉对他的反应很满意，俯身上来含住了粉嫩的乳头慢慢舔舐，一手仍然把文俊辉双手按在床头，另一只手朝着他的后面摸去。下午经过开拓的后穴依旧紧致，尹净汉的手先前在文俊辉小腹处揉弄了几下沾上了牛奶，进入得倒是并不费劲，不一会功夫已经放入了四根手指。尹净汉从文俊辉胸前抬起头，平时略显阴柔的脸又似乎透露出男人的侵略感。他把手指抽出，文俊辉发出“呜”的一声，尹净汉咬咬小朋友突出的、轮廓还很青涩的喉结：“要是不舒服就喊停哦。”文俊辉眼波泛着水汽，尹净汉觉得有点口渴。  
“毕竟我们俊尼从小就怕疼。”

尹净汉的手扶着文俊辉的腰往自己身下按。两个人都有着过分漂亮的外表，但不同的是尹净汉成年男人的身体明显比文俊辉健壮一圈，让人没来由想到穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉这句话。尹净汉的性器慢慢地整根没入，骑乘的姿势让他进入得更深，文俊辉几乎是倒吸了口气发出“嘶”的一声，眼泪立刻在大眼睛里打转，他难耐地扭动了一下腰身：“嗯、嗯啊，叔叔你动、动一动……”  
平时的文俊辉极其容易害羞，在学校是公认的乖孩子。如今乖孩子正半挂着一件浸湿的睡衣，衣服紧紧贴合在光滑的皮肤表面，勾勒出诱人的身形，还能隐隐约约看见胸前的小红点，再没有其他遮挡的，就这样红着眼睛坐在自己身上，尹净汉莫名的兴奋。  
他慢慢地抽插了几下，突然加快速度去顶身上的小朋友，文俊辉被顶得惊叫一声，来不及捂住嘴，令人脸红心跳的“嗯啊”声就氤氲在房间暧昧的橘色光晕里。液体被搅动的水声随着一次次的碰撞而发出，润滑温暖的肉壁紧紧包裹着尹净汉的性器，吸引着尹净汉把自视甚高的自控力全部丢在脑后。  
频率逐渐加快的抽插让文俊辉几乎哭出声来，从小到大印象里最温柔的尹净汉和床上的尹净汉根本不是一个人。尹净汉咬着文俊辉饱满的下唇又变成吮吸最后变成轻飘飘一个吻，射进去的瞬间，他有种栽培了这么多年的树终于开花结果的感觉。  
文俊辉那一瞬间仿佛置身云端，他的瞳孔有一秒失去焦距，只愣愣地坐在尹净汉身上，任由尹净汉把他抱到浴室。

金珉奎和全圆佑不知道什么时候到了浴室门口，有点担忧地看着一下午经历了三场激烈情事的文俊辉。尹净汉把已经昏睡过去的文俊辉放在浴缸里，轻柔地拂开他眼前的碎发，温柔地在小朋友鼻尖落下一吻。  
“我们爱着的小朋友要好梦哦。”


End file.
